


Get your skates on

by kjs_s



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/pseuds/kjs_s
Summary: Steve and the reader go on an ice skating date





	Get your skates on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auduna_Druitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/gifts), [CapandIronMansGurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapandIronMansGurl/gifts).



> This is an entry for two challenges on tumblr one for that prompt ice skating dates and which one’s kinda unstable and clinging cutely to the other and one for a winter themed moodboard

You stepped into the living room looking for Steve. He was sitting on the couch with a sketchbook on his lap. You love watching him draw and you always try to help him find inspiration for his sketches. However, today he wasn’t creating something to give as a gift to any of his friend or because he would like to hang it on the walls of your home. He was only trying to do something to pass the time on one of his rare days off. 

 

‘’Can I take a peek at your drawing or you don’t me to see it until it’s finished?’’ You sat down on the opposite end of the couch. There were many times that Steve would consider showing people his works in progress would be a jinx. Out of all the characteristics he could have, superstitious was the one you wouldn’t have guessed for Steve. Then again, he thought explaining the progress would stall him. 

 

‘’I was making some abstract shapes trying to prevent my mind from the mission the others have. I can’t stop worrying about them and not being there makes me feel guilty.’’ He left the sketchbook and adjusted his posture to be closer to you. 

 

You hugged him gently and reminded him that the reason he had stayed behind was his need for some rest. The adrenaline was starting to get to him and in a few of the recent debriefings, his fatigue from the missions was evident. 

 

‘’They just believe some time away would do you good. You worked harder than everyone else on the team this past year and the agents made a good call. You need to relax and try doing some soothing activities.’’ 

 

‘’I already tried that and even though they are working I can’t stay inside any longer. Don’t you have any suggestions?’’ He rested his hand on your shoulder and looked at you with anticipation. 

 

‘’Actually, Grace, my friend from the gym I mention almost daily, informed me that the ice skating rink she is working at will have its opening tonight at 6. What do you say, are you interested in going?’’ 

 

He pinched his nose and looked away before replying. 

 

‘’Sure, why not. But just so you know I haven’t skated before.’’ He knew you wouldn’t tease him about it yet he still blushed a little considering the irony of what he just told you. 

 

‘’Don’t worry I will lead you. Oh, and there are going to be booths with handmade products from a few schools and also hot chocolate and food trucks. We will have a blast.’’ You pecked his cheek and wrote a little note so you won’t forget to dress warmly for your date. You informed Steve that you would be home around four and after a quick shower you would leave. 

Steve was still worried he might embarrass you though your enthusiasm regarding your date made him smile at how adorable you looked. 

 

You entered the living room only to see Steve looking like he was about to travel to Siberia. 

‘’Did the team call you away on a mission? I thought they promised us they won’t contact you for a while.’’ Your disappointment was evident at your tone and Steve looked a little confused. 

‘’Nobody called me. I just got bored and thought I would get ready for our date a little earlier. Didn’t you write down to wear warm clothes?’’ 

‘’Yes, darling but what you have on is a little much. I mean, don’t you think looking like you could bounce on the ice as wearing way too many clothes. Are you wearing three jackets? You don’t even need them I said to wear something warm so people won’t stare at us.’’ You open the zipper on the outer one to check that he was, in fact, wearing three jackets, every one puffier than the other. 

 

‘’You will be fine with one of them. Also, the trousers might be warm still I doubt those are comfortable. Why don’t you change into a pair of jeans and you should wear the gloves Bucky gave you for Christmas last year. They are really cute and are the same color as the scarf I want to wear. That way we will match.’’ 

‘’I would like that. Do you want me to find you anything while you are in the shower?’’ 

‘’No need for that, I know where everything is. Could you though remind me to make sure I have my wallet and phone with me I want to take lots of pictures.’’ 

 

You could feel some of the people staring at the two of you while you were standing on the line but you were focused only on Steve. He was obviously nervous since he kept staring at the skates. 

‘'Steve you seem a little apprehensive are you sure you want to come in the rink with me? There is no need to if you don’t feel comfortable.’’ You would love to have him with you but you were also keen to the idea of him watching you and taking your pictures. 

‘’I will be fine. I mean, I spent near seventy years in ice I will be fine on it for half an hour. I was only thinking of something I heard earlier. Nothing to worry about though, I am sure nothing will happen.’’ 

‘’Wanda told you, didn’t she?’’ You were a little scared that Wanda’s story would make Steve not want to join you. 

‘’No, it was Sam who made a joke that I shouldn’t break my hip. Wanda wouldn’t joke like that, she is far too nice to do it.’’ 

‘’It was just Sam trying to be funny. Don’t think too much about it I won’t let you break anything. You can always lean on me.’’ You were relieved Wanda hadn’t narrated how she ended up falling down every five minutes when you tried ice skating together. She had some nasty bruises for a week and couldn’t train in hand to hand combat. You were thankful Steve had no idea because he would be terrified to try and be upset at Wanda for not telling him. You adored his overprotectiveness over his teammates even if you were certain it drove them a little crazy. 

‘’Hi Grace, thanks for inviting us. Can we have two passes for half an hour please?’’ You smiled at your friend who informed you that she wouldn’t make you leave in you wanted to stay for more. 

After the right skates were chosen by the staff, Steve was still a little nervous. He had asked Natasha and Tony for tips and practiced falling and getting up to be sure he could do it on his own. He knew that if you tried to help him that would cause him to lose balance again and make you fall too. 

‘’Can we walk around on the carpet first so I can get used to the skates?’’ 

‘’Of course, darling. Let’s walk together first and then we will return separately. And remember to stay close to the wall in the rink. I will be there to guide you if you need anything.’’ 

Your date went great and it was funny for everyone who was at that rink with you. Steve was clinging to your hands the entire time and you overheard a kid comparing him to a cute dog he has seen getting rescued the day before. Steve blushed at the comparison even if you found that endearing. Steve and unstable is a rare occurrence yet on ice it’s a whole different story. He once asked you if there is a way to have something to sit on. He insisted that he had seen some pictures of handcarts that you could push him around. He never actually got the hang of it but you were really excited to try teaching him the basics. 

‘’I’m sorry if I embarrassed you in the rink (Y/N), I enjoyed putting all my trust in you though. Thank you for not dropping me.’' Steve hugged you tightly while walking towards the concession stands. 

‘’I promised you I wouldn’t. So, what do you say we go ahead and take a look at the products the kids have made? We can find something to give to our secret Santa at the party next week.’’ 

‘’Sure, that’s a great idea. I have been wracking my brain to find something and I'm sure they will appreciate a homemade gift that helped the kids go on a school trip. Also, before you ask, I’m not going to tell you who I'm getting it for.’' 

He ended up buying an ornament and a New Year’s charm that certainly will find a place in Bruce’s lab after Christmas. 

Afterward, you decided to take to cups of hot chocolate and waffles to go. That day finished very romantically with the two of you enjoying your dinner in from of the fireplace and Steve promising to try ice skating again.


End file.
